


No One Man Should Have All This Power

by Paintlopedia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Origin Story, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintlopedia/pseuds/Paintlopedia
Summary: Stop tripping, I’m tripping off the powerTill then, fuck that, the world’s oursIt's almost like Los Santos was meant to be ruled. And who's to stop them?





	1. First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the summary, or lack thereof. this was something a long time coming. (dated by the fact that Ray is still, ya know, here.) i want to add more, so i'll leave it open. but shit if i am awful at commitment, so keep your expectations low. (please.)
> 
> and hell yeah i based this off a kanye west song.
> 
> un-beta'd.

"We could have everything," Geoff bargains, eyes bright and dangerous. It was nice to see something for a change, but at what cost? "Or we could lose everything," Jack counters, face hard with worry and indecision. "We won't. We can't possibly, we're amazing. Anomalies, unknown. It'd be so easy to waltz into the heart of Los Santos and take the whole city. Watch us, Jack." Geoff's on a roll, imagination running wild with the possibilities. 

Jack holds her breath for five, ten, fifteen seconds before letting it out all at once. "No." was never her strong suit, especially concerning Geoff Ramsey. She finally meets his burning gaze, sighing. "We'll need help."

-

Behind a bar, some shit hole in South Los Santos, a boy corners a man in an alley, unarmed and very, very angry. "Hand over your money, and I'll leave you alone, you poor bastard." Geoff laughs, loud and full, the sound pinging off the walls and chipping at the boy's flaring temper. "Kid, you look like a stray dog. Go home." 

The boy growls in response, stepping closer. He holds his pale hand out, glare downright murderous. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," he spits. In a flash of searing light, his hand glows with a flickering flame. Geoff only laughs louder.

"You cocksucker!" He pretends to wipe tears from his eyes, clearly taking the piss. "Ok, why don't you put that away, come back inside, and grab a beer on me? I have a proposition for you." He holds out his hand. "I'm Geoff Ramsey."

The boy stares, practically vibrating with emotion. "I don't want your beer, I want your money. But I'm done with your shit, so let's skip to this part." A massive cone of flame erupts from his hands, fire licking towards Geoff, who braces himself against the heat, the hand held out to shake now in front of his face as the fire engulfs the area around him. It grabs at his clothes and singes his hair, but avoids his body like the plague. As soon as it has started, it all stops. Geoff collapses, falling to his knees with his hands barely holding his torso off the ground.

"What the fuck are you?" The fire elemental asks, lowering his hand to his side. Geoff raises his head, grinning lopsidedly from below. "I could ask you the same question."

-

Jack and Michael sit on opposite ends of the couch, Jack watching as Michael plays the same level of Mario Maker for the hundredth time. "Mother fucker!" the redhead yells, dying. Again. At least he's stopped melting the controller; they're not made of that kind of money quite yet. He drops it in his lap, glaring at the death screen.

"When's this Gavin dude gonna get here? Geoff said around three, right? But it's seriously almost five," He glances at his dollar store watch impatiently.

Jack shrugs, mindlessly scrolling through her phone. "From what I've seen, he's not the most punctual of people. In fact, he's a bit of an idiot. But he'll be useful." Michael shrugs in turn, turning back to his game.

He plays long enough to die twice more before he hears obscene, loud squawking as if from a bird outside the apartment. Michael turns toward Jack once more, a look of utter displeasure plastered to his face. "That's not _our_ bird, is it?" he deadpans. Jack hides a smile behind manicured nails, snickering. "Afraid so."

As if on cue, Geoff bursts through the door with a gangly young man clinging to his back, yelling loudly at nothing. "We're back, bitches!" He proclaims in a clear British accent. He hops off Geoff's back, clearing the open space from the door to the couch in three long, clumsy strides. "Hey, Jack, nice to see you again! And you-" He turns his golden grin to Michael, sticking a bony hand in his face. "-must be Michael Jones. Gavin Free, a pleasure." Michael stares, unimpressed, which Gavin promptly ignores, flinging himself between the two on the couch and grabbing the controller from Michael's hands. "How long have you been stuck on - Ow! Bloody hell! You weren't kidding, Geoff." He drops the controller into his lap, waving his hands wildly in the air. "You want some help, Michael? I'm top at video games." The bleach blonde rambles, dismissing the low snarl from Michael's direction.

He watched as Gavin made it two steps off the starting platform, jumped, and threw the character into the nearest stationary enemy. 

"You can play video games _without using your hands_ and you're still shit!" Michael is livid, but Gavin can't stop laughing.

-

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Michael asked for maybe the tenth time. "Yeah, dude, really. It'll be fun."

"Fun and really dangerous. Like, we could die?" It was supposed to be a serious statement but somehow sounded more like a question. Ray laughed through the phone, unconcerned. "I'm not a little bitch, I got this."

Michael withheld a sigh but nodded to himself nonetheless. "Alright, I'll pick you up at one, then."

At one o'clock exactly, Ray Narvaez Jr is standing with his single duffel bag outside the Los Santos airport exit. When Michael pulls up the curb, he greets the fire elemental with an unironic peace sign, tossing his bag in the back and sliding into shotgun. "Hey. Yeah, my flight was lame, I'm fucking tired. Shut the hell up, I'll pack as much or as little as I want, and fuck yes, I still want to do this." Ray rattles off, a small smile pulling the corner of his lip. Michael grips the steering wheel a little tighter, shaking his head in exasperation. "Dude, we've been over this. At least let me ask out loud first." Ray outright grins, clapping Michael on the shoulder. "I know, I just like fucking with you," Michael scoffs, throwing the car into drive. "Nice to see you too, you piece of shit."

"Same. But, what's really important is do you guys have a good supplier? I had to leave my stuff at home for the flight."

-

The Vagabond is huge. Not just in size, but in presence. When he dropped by to listen in on a plan, all he did was quietly drink his Diet Coke in the corner. To the crew, his being seemed to take up the entire room.

Overall, both Jack and Geoff were hush-hush on the topic of the masked mercenary, other than his street name and supposed power. Vagabond didn't help much since in the two weeks he's been sulking around he's said maybe a dozen words and two full sentences. The guy looks like he could crush skulls, and gives off the air that he will. He has the lads interest, to say the least.

"What the fuck is that guy, anyway? Super strength? How can we even be sure?" Michael cracks open his third red bull and slides onto the barstool, eyeing the door the mercenary recently exited, followed closely by Geoff and Jack. 

"I dunno, I found him for hire, did some digging, didn't find anything other than a few police records that I had to wipe clean." the cybernetic replied, sipping his tea in such a... British way. Michael watched from the other side of the kitchen island as Gavin fiddled with his tea bag, both hands occupied and the phone on the counter automatically jumping from Twitter to Instagram. "Psh," Michael swivels in his chair towards Ray on the couch. "Ray, what do you get from him?"

Ray shrugs, not pausing his game. "I get the fucking creeps, is what I get. He's hard to read, makes me uncomfortable. I've got nothing." Michael raises an eyebrow, bewildered.

"What do you mean 'hard to read'? I know you're illiterate or whatever, but he's not a fucking English textbook. What kind of mind reader are you?" Gavin snorts into his mug, and Ray pauses his game to turn to Michael indignantly. "What I _mean_ , asshole, is that he must have known there was a freaky mind dude here because his emotions were locked down tight. And his thoughts are incredibly quiet. It was like he was whispering. If you can imagine, kinda hard to hear with all of you idiots-" he gestures widely to the room, "-screaming sweet nothings in my mind." The sniper finishes, slightly out of breath. He turns back to screen. "The mask doesn't help, either," he mumbles in closing.

Gavin looks up from his phone, shit-eating grin plastered to his tanned face. "You know, they say that-"

"-the eyes are the window to the soul." the other two lads finish loudly, followed immediately by Michael's sharp "Shut the hell up."


	2. If you think I'm burning out I never am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many ways are there to say 'fire hot. shit burned.'? and excuse me but dialogue with ray is so much fun to write so im going to focus way too much on him.
> 
> un-beta'd and maybe a little edited.

It was by pure luck that Ray ended up alone with the Vagabond. For a psychopath, he is surprisingly punctual.

-

"Sorry, I guess I'm early?" The Vagabond says, glancing at his watch. Ray stands gaping as the masked man’s stature fills the doorway, looming large. "Oh, uh, no you're fine. It's everyone else, they went out to eat. They'll be back any minute..." It was quiet again as the two began a battle of wills. The Vagabond trying to avoid any and all eye contact, too polite to force his way into the apartment. And Ray, laser-like eyes trained on the slits in the superhuman's mask.

_I think I may have forgotten to walk the dog... ___

__"Ha! Gotcha!" Ray exclaims, pumping his fist in the air. "But seriously, a dog? You own a dog?"_ _

__The Vagabond tenses, surprised. "Got me? Got me how? And what do you mean, yes I own a dog, how do you know that? Are you...Are you the cybernetic? Free, or whatever? How much digging have you done?" Even without his empathy, Ray can tell this guy is lost. It’s still incredibly unsettling to have virtually no access to the mercenary's thoughts and feelings but to have at least heard something was reassuring. Ray is just glad he isn't malfunctioning._ _

__The sniper gracefully avoids the last question, though, playing up his sarcasm. "Yeah sure, I'm also the Queen of England. Nah, man. The name's Ray." He deadpans, stepping aside to allow the Vagabond to shuffle his way into the kitchenette and resume looking utterly out of place. "You can grab whatever from the fridge and take a seat, the guys will be here soon." He hops the couch (Parkour!) and unpauses his game, scoffing to himself. "I can't believe the big bad Vagabond is concerned about walking his puppy..." He shakes his head, amused._ _

__"Ray? Oh...Mind reading, got it." The Vagabond grunts, quietly allowing himself a soda and a seat at the island. He busies himself with his phone, then pauses, slowly turning his head to stare at the back of the couch._ _

__"So, are you reading my mind all the time, then?" He questions, a drop of something rather unnecessarily threatening edging his question._ _

__“Wait, you’re not blocking me on purpose?” The telepath murmurs. Ray snorts in reply to the older man, one handing the controller to take a sip of Red Bull. "I wish. I can barely hear anything from you." says the sniper, sounding miffed._ _

__Behind the mask, the Vagabond raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that normal?" The irony of the statement was not lost on him. Nothing about reading minds was normal to begin with._ _

__Ray sighs, allowing his character to die, the screen flashing his loss. "No. It's not normal at all, and if I'm being real here, it had me worried. Thought I was busted or some shit. But thank God, it's not me. It's you. You're like, WiFi with a password." The analogy wasn't quite right, but Vagabond got the idea. "Well, that's interesting..." he mumbles, turning back around to sip at his soda._ _

__"Fucking annoying, more like." Ray retorts. He takes a second to consider his words, trying to form a question that wasn’t totally offensive. “What about all those stories of how you once cut guy’s tongues off? Or how you trap people in holes and make them starve to death? What about the one where-” He stops himself, because it sounds more like accusations than the harmless question he was going for._ _

__There’s no response, and Ray is worried he may have pissed off the most dangerous man in the country. He opens his mouth to try to fix his fuck up, but closes it when he hears a low chuckle behind him. Finally, he turns in his seat to look at the Vagabond. He winces at the steely glint aimed at him. “Where have you heard those thing from?” He sips at his soda, voice low and full of dangerous mirth. “I wouldn’t hurt a fly, Ray.” The man turns around and resumes with tapping away at his phone, clearly pleased with himself._ _

___Fucking lunatic._ _ _

__"-but every time you sneeze, your fire comes out your nose." The front door opens, and the rest of the crew files in with bags of leftovers. "No, that's fucking stupid." Michael intones, apparently indulging Gavin in one of his stupid hypotheticals. "Besides, I can already do that." He tosses one of his to-go bags into Ray's lap, going limp on the couch next to the telepath. "Oh, Mi-cool!" Gavin coos, laying on his accent thick. "Can you really? Could you show me?" Michael facepalms, sliding lower down the couch. "No. You're an idiot, what part of "immune to fire" do you not understand? Why wouldn't I be able to do that?" He groans loudly when Gavin opens his mouth to talk, but Ray cuts them both off._ _

__"Did you know the Vagabond has a dog?" He loudly announces, casually digging into his take-out._ _

__"No shit, really?"_ _

__-_ _

__Jack and Geoff step out of their shitty blue Felon, light glinting off their sunglasses as they gaze out over the abandoned runway, a few hours outside southern Los Santos. There's no one but them for miles, and Geoff turns his gaze to lock eyes with Jack over the hood._ _

__Today was going to be interesting._ _

__Another car, a sleek black Zentorno pulls up and parks a ways behind Geoff and Jack's. The front door opens to reveal the Vagabond, black skull mask and all. He lingers by the driver side door, waiting somethingl. He whips behind him, though, when a screeching noise cuts through the silence on the airstrip, sharp and grating._ _

__A gaudy purple Blista comes skidding into a donut, and then a full stop, dangerously close to the Vagabond's parked vehicle. As if planned, the three youngest crew members step out in unison and make their way to the hood of Geoff's car. "Team La-ads!" Gavin crows, as if their entrance wasn't loud enough already._ _

__Geoff sighs, something he does a lot around Gavin, and pushes his glasses to the top of his head. "Alright dickheads, let's get this show on the road. Michael, you're up." He tosses his glasses to Jack, who catches them and hangs them on her busy Hawaiian button down. She's watching Geoff intently, seemingly waiting for something. Everyone is, even Gavin, as the two elementalists walk away from the group, putting space between them and the flammables. A football field's length away, they split and turn, looking an awful lot like an old Western movie. They're twenty paces apart when Geoff calls to Michael to stop._ _

__"That's good, I think. You're confident you can stop this if it gets too close to them, right?" He has to yell for Michael to hear him, but he sees the red-head give him a thumbs-up, a sure expression on his face. His concentration breaks a moment to rile Geoff. "Are _you_?" The man holds up a palm of flame in response, giving the middle finger with his other hand. They both nod, and the air ignites._ _

__It's fire and heat, but it charges the air like electricity as it cracks and whirrs in odd patterns outwards from Geoff's hand. There seems to be no pattern in the way it flies wildly towards Michael, stance grounded and waiting. What were a few spits and drags of fire suddenly erupt into a final barrage of inferno, pelting down with vicious intent. Geoff's conflagration hits true, consuming Michael all at once in a gathering of flames that makes their audience’s hairs stand on end with excitement._ _

__It’s over in a flash of heat so intense that the onlookers are swept up in a roasting draft. In the center of what was quite literally a great ball of fire, Michael stands exactly the same, looking unhinged with excitement. His clothes, a worn t-shirt and plain jeans, smolder on his body, and stray embers burn on around him. He truly seemed otherworldly, a God of fire, completely in control and unafraid._ _

__Geoff, not so much. He's panting heavily, bent over and swaying slightly with his palms supporting himself on his knees to not fall._ _

__As quickly as it had begun, it was finished._ _

__"That was bloody brilliant!" Gavin hollers, throwing his hands up. "Yeah, pretty fucking metal," Ray adds, smile wide. At Gavin's noise, Michael blinks, his statuesque posture melting and taking in the aftermath. At once the remains of what had happened peter out into piles of smoking ash, and he jogs towards Geoff, grabbing his arm to support the older man's sagging weight. "I guess you won't be the catcher today too, like we planned," He chuckles, letting Geoff set the pace back to the cars and steadies his breathing. Geoff attempts a shrug. "I haven't had much experience with forest fires," is his eloquent reply._ _

__Michael laughs again, reaching the hood of Geoff's car, where Jack meets them to take Geoff. Michael grabs a water bottle from inside the car and tosses it to the tired man, who catches it clumsily and drinks like he hasn't had water in days._ _

__"Give me a little bit," Geoff wheezes, out of breath again from drinking. "And we'll see what tall, dark, and brooding over there can do." He nods in the Vagabond's direction, pushes off the side of the car and moves to stand at the back of Geoff's car in acknowledgment, crossing his arms and regarding Michael like an interesting museum exhibit. Michael shifts under his gaze._ _

__Geoff stands up straight and directs his attention to the telepath to his right. "In the meantime. Ray, let's play!"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what the hell im doing with vagabond/ryan just dont talk about it.


	3. It's a bitch convincing people to like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo hoo i managed to get another one out. i'll probably close this out soon, it's only an origin story, after all.
> 
> un-beta'd, pretty edited.

Ray shuffles from foot to foot, not enjoy the attention that has been placed upon him. "Alright Geoffrey, what do you want?" Geoff smiles devilishly.

"Make Gavin cry."

" _Wot?_ " Gavin chokes, high-pitched and panicked, at the same time the Puerto Rican goes "Sure, man." Gavin's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets, comically displaying his disbelief. Geoff holds in a snicker, nodding to Ray. “You’re an empath, right? It should work both ways, and there’s no time like the present to try.” He’s choking in his efforts to hold it in. "What if I don't want to cry?" Gavin whines, interrupting. Ray shrugs. "Sucks to suck, dude. Prepare to cry. Maybe."

Ray steps up to Gavin, close enough that he can see the flecks of blue in the Brit's green, worried eyes. He stares for a few seconds, concentrating, taking in the waves of horror emanating from the lad with a barely concealed smile. 

All of a sudden, Ray jerks his knee upwards towards Gavin's crotch, startling the poor man so much that he falls flat on his ass, hands held protectively over his junk.

"Ahaha! Holy shit! Ray, you're a genius!" Geoff has doubled over again, this time with tears instead of exertion. Michael is actually choking, and Jack is pulling in short little gasps of air that get caught in her throat as Gavin flounders, in shock, on the hard ground. Even the Vagabond's shoulders are shaking with the effort of holding back a laugh. "You made Geoff cry, not Gavin!" Michael wheezes, pointing at the man wiping his face off with the back of his hand.

"Tada!" Ray deadpans.

It takes another five minutes for everyone to collect themselves and for Gavin to stand up. He inches away from Ray, acting traumatized. "You're a bloody monster, X-Ray." Ray shoots him a toothy grin, proud.

"Ok. that was great. But for real this time Narvaez-" The Vagabond clears his throat to interrupt. "May I?" He asks, moving around the back of the car to come closer. Geoff turns, surprised. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Why not?" He glances between the two. "Just don't hurt him or anything..." He trails off, not sure what's happening. His hand instinctively goes to the pistol concealed in his belt, but he manages to keep cool. 

The Vagabond inhales and lets out the command in one quick breath. "I want you to try to read my mind."

Ray blinks, then shakes himself. "O-ok, but it's not easy. Like I said, you're a blocked website or something." The masked man nods anyways, unphased. "Go for it."

They start up an odd sort of staring contest, one that’s uncomfortable for everyone involved.

Ray suddenly is focusing on too much all at once. The thoughts around him bounce against his consciousness, threatening to distract him and overpower the small "signal", for lack of a better term, Ray is receiving from the Vagabond. Gavin's is by far the loudest, and the most distracting. Michael's is always clear and demanding, easily distinguishable in a crowd. Geoff's is a constant flop between some of the best things Ray hears, to some of the most childish, a contender for Gavin if he's on the right train of thought. And Jack is gentle, sure and steady, a welcome break to the rowdy crowd he spends most his time with. But where is the Vagabond?

There. Right there. Who's the fucking hacker now, Gavin? Ray just hacked a brain.

"Your name is Ryan?" He blurts, immediately snapping his mouth shut and taking a step back.

The Vagabond stills, and for a moment so does everyone else. No one breathes as they wait for an answer or response from the man in the mask. Finally, he speaks. "I'm Ryan. Er, I'm James Ryan Haywood. But I prefer Ryan." The air collectively becomes breathable again, and Ray peers up at the man, Ryan, standing before him. "Ryan Haywood, huh? That's...Surprisingly normal." There were a lot of things "surprisingly normal" about Ryan Haywood, like his middle-class car and his dad jeans. How he drank diet coke and kept time on his watch. 

"I guess the cat is out of the bag, but I'm not sure what you expected..." Ryan reaches behind his head, gripping the bottom of the mask and yanking it up and over his head in one fluid motion. "I'm only human, after all." He grins at his joke, and the black and white skull painted on his face underneath the mask moves with the movement. Everyone is staring at his painted face and abnormally bright blue eyes. His square jaw and dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Bloody hell, you really are a maniac," Gavin mumbles to himself.

"Nothing new learned there..." Geoff remarks. But he glances at Gavin, who nods imperceptibly, already on the same brainwave. Another name to dig into, and possibly wipe clean.

Geoff collects his thoughts, trying not to be disturbed by the Vaga… Ryan’s new identity. The man claps his hands together loudly to gather attention to himself again. "Well then, Ryan, if I may call you that. I think I'm ready to see what _you_ can do." Geoff steps forward and Ryan follows, setting his mask on the hood of the Felon. It’s deja vu for Geoff as he walks far enough away to not endanger his friends or his car.

When they're out of earshot, Ray snorts. "Hey-would you blow me."

It sends the rest of them cackling.

-

Holding out a calloused, tattooed hand, Geoff begins to pull the rock and cement up from the ground. It’s roughly half the size of Geoff himself, and Ryan stands by as the earth floats a few inches above the ground, forming itself into a more spherical shape. Geoff seems as at ease with the task as Michael was during _his_ show.

“You don’t seem to be having any trouble now, do you?” Ryan comments appreciatively. Geoff lowers the rock to the ground with a thud, brushing non-existent dirt from his palms. “Like I said, fire is not my strong suit. You want to throw some dirt? I’m your guy.” He nods to the compact pile, crossing his arms. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Ryan sizes the mound up for a moment, before stepping up to it, grabbing hold, and downright _flinging_ the thing a half mile opposite of the cars. It lands with a loud crash and crumbles out of its circular shape.

Michael whistles his approval to the surrounding group, nudging Ray with his elbow. “Super strength, huh?” Ray nods, eyes glued to the two men in the distance. “That’s not all. I got some extra info when we had our super gay moment. Inhuman reflexes, aim. A physical and mental shield to other powers. He’s...well, he’s a fucking monster.” Gavin shakes his head, chiming in. “He’s got to have a weakness. He’s not immortal, he can die.” He hums and haws for a few moments, and then muses out loud, “Do you think your healing works on him, Jack? You’re a huge asset to us, being able to repair our messes.” Jack glows under the small praise, cheeks red as her hair. “I don’t know, but I hope we don’t have to find out.” They all agree, attention snapping back to the larger ball of dirt sitting in front of the Vagabond.

“That thing is huge!” Gavin exclaims quietly, incredulous. Ray’s eyes flick back towards Gavin, his mind certain. “He can lift it.” Gavin balks in return. “Bullocks!”

Gavin isn’t wrong, it’s huge. It’s about the size of a minivan, and three times as dense. Ryan stares it down once more, before making up his mind and shrugging his leather jacket off his shoulders and tossing it to the ground. He inhales deeply and bends down in a lifter’s stance.

Michael snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re fucked, Gavin.”

It’s not easy, and Ryan’s face is red under the paint with effort. He shakes and grunts but the ball of dirt lifts off the ground, and Geoff laughs, triumphant. “Hell yeah, Haywood! That’s the stuff!” Ryan finally gives, dropping it behind him and grimacing as he’s showered in debris. “I’m impressed, you’re on for as long as you’ll stay.” Geoff holds out his hand, this time for a handshake Ryan returns. “That’s great, boss, but when do I get paid?” His grip tightens, choking Geoff’s hand in his. “In due time. I’ve got a few connections I’m waiting on. After that, we’ll have the green light.” Ryan nods, relenting his grip and stooping to grab his jacket. He turns back to the tattooed man once more, leaning into his personal space. The lads and Jack can’t hear what is said, but Geoff visibly stiffens, nodding curtly in response. With that, the Vagabond makes his way to his car, grabbing his mask off the hood of Geoff's and slipping it over his head.

“I will follow through with my promise, Ramsey.” is Ryan Haywood’s final comment before he slides into the driver’s seat of his car and smoothly pulls out of the airstrip.

It’s silent for a moment as they look on. Ray breaks it with a choked noise, whipping his head in Gavin’s direction. “Gavin! Dude! He’s fucking insane, don’t touch that with a ten-foot pole.” Gavin squints at Ray, affronted. “I just thought he had a nice arse, not that I wanted a shag. And stay out of my head!”

The telepath doesn’t even have the decency to seem ashamed. No one’s thoughts are private to him. He’ll be the first to feel if he’s overstepped any _real_ boundaries. That’s implying, of course, that Gavin Free had any in the first place.

“Guys,” Geoff interrupts, suddenly more serious than he’s been all day. “We now know the identity of one of the scariest mother fuckers in Los Santos. I don’t know about you, but I’d like to keep my eyes in their sockets. So let’s not pass that around too much, got it?” He makes eye contact with his crew, and they all understand what had been said moments ago down the air strip.

Ray’s attention catches on Gavin again, and he tries his best not to snort out loud. _Tall, broody, and seriously fucked up, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really glad i can stop only referring to him as The Vagabond. it was getting old.
> 
> writing the lads is so much fun, writing Jack is really difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify:
> 
> geoff - controller of elements. his strongest is earth, his weakest is air. tires easily.
> 
> jack - a healer, through her palms. can heal any open wounds. cannot bring people back from the death or cure illnesses. tires easily.
> 
> michael - fire elementalist. can manipulate fire.
> 
> gavin - cybernetic. can control any and all electronics/electricity. does not include lightning. most powerful through his fingertips.
> 
> ray - empath, mind reader. can feel and control emotions. eye contact strengthens his abilities. should be able to also push thoughts into other minds, but isn't good at it.
> 
> ryan - superhuman strength, superhuman reflexes/aim. high pain tolerance. not easily influenced by outside powers. (healing, mind influence, etc...)


End file.
